In a case where a liquid crystal display panel is driven, gate signals (signals which enable a switch transistor to be turned on) are required to be sequentially applied to gate lines; when any gate line is applied with the gate signal, data signals are applied to data lines so that the data signals can be input into pixels corresponding to the gate line to charge the pixels (e.g., a pixel electrode and a storage capacitor are charged), thus the pixels can display a desired content.